


Impuissant

by M4M4



Series: Barely Getting There [2]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Deluxe bath, F/M, Hand Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 03:44:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18930604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M4M4/pseuds/M4M4
Summary: Arthur finally gets the help he needs.





	Impuissant

**Author's Note:**

> aka: another reason why arthur doesn’t really show much interest in others in game  
> poor guy, i like seeing him suffer is all

He stares down at the bathtub, filled to the brim with soapy water and bubbles. How long had it been since he had a bath? Not in a lake or river, but one inside of an actual tub with hot water.

It was a commodity nowadays, and he felt like he deserved it after running around and getting all grungy.

After getting his ass beat in the saloon down the street, Arthur decided it was time to treat himself to a nice hot bath after falling into the dirt, and what he hoped wasn’t horse shit.

He unbuttoned his shirt, then dropped it to the ground. Kicking off his boots, his pants followed soon after, which now left him in his union suit and socks.

Truth be told, Arthur wasn’t too fond of his body. Over the years, it had grown softer, less defined, and more hidden beneath the layer of hair that covered it. Not to mention the countless scars that were laid upon his worn hide.

Toeing off both of his socks, he unbuttoned the front of his union suit, then slid it off his stocky frame. He felt warm, and his back was damp, slick with the day’s sweat. 

He grimaced when he caught the scent of his own body.  _Jesus_ , had it really been  that  long since he bathed? 

A long sigh escaped him as he sank into the bath, his stomach rolled and creased in the middle as he sat down. Tilting his head back, he closed his eyes as he sank further into the sudsy water, feeling each of his muscles unfurl and relax in the process.

He jumps when he hears a knocking at the door, followed by a woman with a light lilt to her voice ask if he needed any help. He’s hesitant to reply. It had been so long since a woman saw him like... This.

Aw, what the hell. Why not?

”Sure, ” he calls to her, sitting upright in the tub.

A full-figured woman steps out from behind the door. She smiles warmly at him, and he feels his stomach flip.

Her thin chemise hangs loosely off her thick frame, and he can see the freckled skin of her shoulders. Briefly, he wonders what they’d look like with a few love bites lining them. Or how her soft, motherly body would feel against his. He’s reminded of those fertility idols that lined the walls of a museum he visited a long time ago. 

Picking up a sponge, she immediately gets to work and starts scrubbing him down, starting with his right leg.

He can see the slight furrow of her brows and the pinch of her face as she catches a whiff of him, and suddenly he feels very self-conscious.

”Ah, sorry ’bout the smell. It’s been a long time, and uh...” he trails off, looking down as she gets to his inner thigh.

For a moment, he’s expecting her to actually grab _it_ . But is soon mildly disappointed when she doesn’t, and instead asks him to lift his other leg for her.

She leans over him, and he can see right down her shirt. Arthur’s mouth immediately goes dry, and he swallows thickly as he drank in the sight of her full, heavy breasts. 

When she moves to his chest, she looks up at him and gives a brief smile as her hand wiped across his pinkened skin, making sure to gently scrub the soap into his skin.

When she’s done, she wipes her hands and leans over the rim of the tub in a provocative way.

”Would you like more help, sir?”

Arthur swallows again, and he tries to will the words into his mouth. He thinks there isn’t a man in the world who could possibly refuse her, but being so wrapped up in himself, he just had to make sure.

”You don’t have to do this, ” he replies in an uneasy tone, waving his hand at her.

”Oh, but I want to. Surely a man like you has a lot of pent up stress. I can see it in the way you carry yourself, ” she replies, running a plump finger down the center of his chest. He closes his eyes, then breathes out a sigh.

He finally relents. ”Yeah, sure...” 

With that, her hand trails lower and dips into the bathwater to grab his cock.

Her hand is soft but unfamiliar. The way she grabs him causes him to hiss, it’s like she’s done this before, but uses the same technique on every man she gets. It’s something Arthur isn’t accustomed to.

”Is that alright?” She asks, her other hand coming up to stroke his jaw with a feather-light touch.

Wordlessly, he nods, and she swipes her thumb across the sensitive tip of his cock. He shudders, and she softly comforts him. Yet he still remains limp

”Shh, just let me take care of you, hon, ” she murmurs, and Arthur finds himself leaning back against the tub, trying to find it within himself to just let himself have this for once.

She remains diligent, and her touch and words are softer than ever, but Arthur soon finds himself growing frustrated with every second that passes by.

Furrowing his brows, he breathed out a short sigh as she continued stroking him, the soft pad of her thumb gently smoothing his foreskin over the tip, then pulling it back down once more. He has half a mind to reach down and show her how he likes it, but even then, he’s not so sure if he can get it up himself.

After ten excruciating minutes of her careful ministrations, he grabs her wrist and stops her.

”Sorry, I-I don’t know what's wrong with me, ” he says, then shakes his head with a sigh. Any sign of warmth and tenderness in her face has abated, leaving a hint of embarrassment and impatience in its wake.

”Is it because of me?” She asks, suddenly offended.

”No! No, of course not, ” his voice his loud at first, but softens as he realizes that it might come off as insincere. He was always fond of small women, but that didn’t mean he didn’t like heavier set women, not in the slightest.

”It’s just been hard these past few months, ” he tries to explain, but she’s clearly not interested in hearing about it. The irony of his statement isn't lost on him.

Standing up from the side of his tub, she gives him a nod.

”Thank you, sir, ” she says curtly, before turning to leave.

Burying his face in his hands, Arthur groans as he realizes he just found another reason to hate himself.


End file.
